


White Rose Week 2020

by Zhana



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Fortune Telling, Letters, Making Out, Near Death Experiences, Ruby is a Knight-Trainee (at first), Valentine's Day, Weiss is a Princess, love at second sight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhana/pseuds/Zhana
Summary: A story about the Princess of Atlas and a trainee knight, inspired by the White Rose Week 2020 prompts.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. A Sight for Sore Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ Love at First Sight/Mirror/Teary Blue Eye _

Was it narcissistic to say she fell in love with the sight of herself crying?

It was hardly the first time she’d seen herself in such a state, miserable and weeping, seated before her vanity; usually cursing her father. And when she lifted her face from her hands to see her reflection through her tears, stains running down her cheeks, she cursed herself in turn.

Cursed herself for the display of weakness, her father’s voice in the back of her head scolding her, proclaiming that a Schnee should be stronger. And so she would dry her tears, clean her face, quiet her sniffling, and replace the mask she always wore, not leaving until the façade of perfection was staring back at her in the mirror.

She didn’t know that girl, but she hated her all the same.

Nearly the same thought occurred to her when they first met. Who could blame her, after having been practically bowled over!

“Oh my gosh, your Highness! I am so, so sorry!” the girl’s voice was clearly panicked.

Looking up, broiling with annoyance, Weiss saw the dark-haired girl fretting over her, concern written all across her face. She was struck, for a moment, by the sight of herself reflected in worried silver eyes. She squatted down slightly, offering a hand out to help Weiss up, only for the Princess to quickly reach out, swatting the hand aside rather than take it.

“You complete dolt!” she cried, springing back to her feet surprisingly quickly for how extravagant her gown was. “Why don’t you watch where you’re going?!”

“Sorry…” she whimpered, shrinking back, clutching her hand after it was smacked away. “I was in a hurry, and it’s not like I can see around corners.”

“Do you always run about like a child?” Weiss sneered, turning her nose up. She took a moment to look over the girl’s clothes, the simple uniform of an apprentice squire, “And what business does a squire have running about the palace anyway?”

The squire gasped as though having just remembered she was in a hurry (despite having just said so herself), “Oh no, Princess Winter’ll have my head if I’m late!”

With that, she quickly bolted around Weiss, turning around and waving a further apology before disappearing down another hall. Weiss could only watch, utterly surprised at being dismissed so simply.

“…she knows I could have her executed, right?” she muttered under her breath, turning to continue on her way.

She wouldn’t, of course, but surely her father’s reputation put that fear into people.

* * *

“Winter…” she began later, sitting down with her elder sister for dinner, “you didn’t happen to send a squire on any errands about the palace earlier today, did you?”

“That’s correct,” Winter answered, pausing briefly in cutting her meal, “Why? Did you run into her?”

Yes. Literally. “In passing.”

“I see,” she said, continuing with her meal. They ate in silence for a time before she spoke again, “You may see her more often for the foreseeable future.”

This time it was Weiss’ turn to pause, “Oh?” she hoped the dread she felt didn’t leak into her tone.

“Miss Rose is a rather promising recruit-“ That child? She must be joking. “-I’m intending to have her sent for formal academy training before long, and after that…”

“After that?” Weiss repeated, trying not to sound curious.

“Hmm, perhaps _Ser_ Rose might make a good bodyguard for a young princess?” Winter spoke with just the faintest hint of a smile tugging at her lips.

Weiss bristled, flushing slightly, letting out a huff, eyes leaving her sister to focus her attention to her plate, “A bodyguard? Hardly. I can take care of myself, you’ve seen to that.”

“Merely a suggestion,” Winter said, a faint chuckle to her tone.

Weiss resolved then and there to have as little to do with “Miss Rose” as at all possible. As luck would have it, contrary to Winter’s projection, she rarely saw her after that first meeting, except for the occasional glimpse of crimson hair in the midday sun, looking down on the training grounds from a high palace window.

* * *

It was raining, the day they met next. Met properly. Weiss had been out riding, trying to ignore the stinging of her cheek where her father had struck, willing her eyes to remain dry as the cool air rushed by her, long white ponytail billowing in the wind. Then the storm had appeared. Dark clouds and flashes of lightning on the horizon, thunder a distant echo. She hardly had time to consider returning to the castle, barely able to blink before the storm was suddenly upon her. The next flash of lightning close enough to blind, the accompanying thunder a deafening boom, the ground shaking below her.

Her stead was spooked, rearing back abruptly, leaving Weiss screaming as she was thrown off, flying through the air, her cries silenced when she fell into the river she’d been riding along the shore of. She struggled against the current, her dress weighing her down as the chill waters soaked it through, gasping for air whenever she chanced to break the surface. Frantic, she feared that she might drown, before at last finding purchase in the shallows, managing to drag herself up onto the bank.

Coughing up water, sputtering for air, she crawled along the ground away from the water. She could feel the downpour around her, warm compared to the river she had emerged from, yet still she sought shelter. Through bleary eyes, she spotted a forest, desperately making for the treeline; distantly, part of her realized that the woods had been on the opposite side of the river from the field she’d been riding through. At last coming under the canopy, she pulled herself up to the trunk of the nearest tree, chest heaving as she panted for air.

As the initial shock of her sudden predicament wore off, she felt a chill settle into her body, pulling her legs in close to her chest, curling up for some shred of warmth as she struggled for breath. When at last her breathing steadied, her shoulders began to shake, panting replaced by miserable sobs, the dam she’d built up for her earlier bad mood utterly destroyed by her new dilemma. Could she make it back to the castle on her own in this state? When she failed to return, or her horse arrived without her, certainly they’d send someone for her. But what if they didn’t find her? Would she actually die out here, cold and alone? Not too different from how she normally felt…

Did she even want to be found like this?

“Princess?”

Weiss’ head snapped up, her sobs quieting. Had someone found her already? Actually how long had she been sitting there, crying in the rain?

And of course, the one to find her was just about the last person she would have wanted, that same childish squire who had barreled into her weeks ago. And just like back then, she was bending down, concern vivid on her face, Weiss able to see herself reflected in her silver eyes. Again, she was struck by the sight of how clearly they reflected her. Before, she’d looked annoyed, dress fanning out around her sprawled out on the floor. Now… Her dress was brutalized, what remained soaked through, much of the white fabric rendered sheer as it clung to her. Her hair had come undone, white tresses clumped together in wet knots littered with spots of mud and leaves.

And her face. Reddened eyes, tears still streaming down her cheeks, she looked utterly miserable. Pathetic.

Any of the times she’d gazed into her own bedroom mirror and seen herself even a fraction so broken, she’d have set about erasing the image in a fit of self-loathing. Only her hated mask would do. She could hardly stand to let _herself_ see her in such a state. Yet looking up into this other’s mirror-like eyes, she found no such judgement for what was reflected there. Only concern, pure and warm.

“Are you alri-“ Ruby began, reaching out for her.

Weiss didn’t smack her hand away this time. She surged right past it, throwing her arms around Ruby’s neck, clinging to her desperately, sobbing into her shoulder. Ruby staggered back a half-step in surprise, dropping to her knees as Weiss’ weight pulled her down. For a moment, she was frozen, shocked by the sudden embrace. Wide eyes looked to the head of white pressed to her nape, hearing her sobs fill the air over the storm. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around Weiss, holding her as she cried. Felt her body shake in sorrow and shudder in the cold.

Weiss felt warm then. Perhaps she wasn’t, but she felt it. Maybe it was just the chill that had soaked her through, but she craved the warmth that radiated off Ruby’s body, clinging to her all the tighter. And she reveled in how her arms felt around her, a hand comfortingly petting her back.

Finally, her shaking stilled and her cries quieted, and she relaxed her hold, settling back away from Ruby. She remained close though, still looking the princess over with such concern as she stared down at the ground, still sniffling infrequently. She finally looked up when she felt Ruby move, watching her shift to sit down beside her, lifting up the deep red cloak she wore, wrapping it around them both.

To both their surprise, Weiss immediately leaned into Ruby’s side as her arm rose around the princess’ shoulders. After a silent moment of consideration, Ruby let it settle around her, hugging her close rather than retract her arm once she’d lifted her cloak around her.

“The others should be here soon,” Ruby said after a moment.

“…others?” Weiss asked, her voice sounding so quiet. So small.

“Princess Winter led a party in search for you. They should be making their way around the river to find a crossing.”

Weiss frowned, looking up at Ruby, only now noticing that, despite how warm she felt in her arms, the squire looked just as soaking wet as she was.

“How… if you were with this search party, then why are you here? How are you here?”

She thought she noticed Ruby’s cheeks flush, her reflection disappearing as she averted her eyes in embarrassment, “I… might have swam across the river immediately after spotting you.”

“…why?” she asked again.

“I just… didn’t want to leave you alone.”

Again, Weiss gazed at her reflection when Ruby turned back to look at her, wondering why she felt this way. Warm. At peace. Looking into Ruby’s eyes, she felt a pounding in her chest that at once calmed and panicked her. She closed her eyes, leaning in the small distance between them.

Ruby’s eyes went wide as the Princess suddenly kissed her, remaining so when she pulled back. It had been a brief, chaste kiss, yet the feeling lingered on her lips. She watched the Princess flush -figuring she surely was as well- curling her bottom lip as she stopped looking into Ruby’s eyes, turning her head to lay on Ruby’s shoulder.

“Thank you.”


	2. Their Pledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _  
>  School/Letters/Best Friends Hugging  
>  _

> _Dear Ruby,_
> 
> _I wish to thank you again for finding me out in that storm, and for your company until the rest of Winter’s search party made their way to retrieve me._
> 
> _I was tremendously pleased to hear about your appointment to the academy, though I regret that I was unable to congratulate you in person. I do hope that you’re settling in comfortably, and that this letter finds you well. I would be distraught to learn you’d taken ill after coming to my aid._
> 
> _I also hope that you’ll not think it forward of me to say that I would like to see you again. I shall of course be present at your knighting, as I expect your training to proceed without incident._
> 
> _-Princess Weiss_

Ruby was sent off to the knight’s academy not long after that, a reward for having potentially saved the life of one of the royal family. It wasn’t far away necessarily, still within the boundary of Atlas Castle, though at the opposite end from the royal palace. But those training there were subject to a much stricter regiment, rarely having cause to leave before their training was complete. And of course, a member of the royal family would have no cause to visit either. Except, that is, for Princess Winter, the King’s appointed military representative. Which was how Weiss came to stand before her sister, red-faced, and a letter in-hand.

“And this is?” Winter asked, taking the envelope from her sister.

“A letter,” Weiss answered, pointedly looking anywhere but at Winter.

“I can see that, dear sister. Why are you giving it to me, though?”

“I need you to deliver it.”

“We have couriers for that,” Winter remarked, looking the slip of paper over, “Though you’ve neglected to indicate a recipient.”

“I don’t want it lumped in with the regular deliveries,” Weiss insisted, crossing her arms in a huff, still not looking her sister in the eye. It was cute, if annoyingly childish.

“I see.” Winter wore a faint smile as they moved closer to a resolution, “And the recipient? Why ask me specifically to deliver it?” She watched Weiss glower almost silently for a few moments, “I can’t deliver it if I don’t know who it’s fo-“

“Ruby…” Weiss muttered, barely audible.

“I’m sorry sister, I didn’t quite catch that.”

“The letter’s for Ruby!” Weiss practically shouted, finally facing Winter, red-faced and seeming horribly embarrassed.

“There, was that really so hard?” Chuckling, Winter tucked the letter into her jacket before turning to excuse herself, “I’ll see it gets to Miss Rose soon, rest assured.”

“Thank you, Winter,” Weiss said, a tad begrudgingly, turning to return to her own room.

She dearly hoped that Ruby didn’t pay much mind to succession of scribbled out words prior to “Princess.”

Weiss had endeavored at the fairly comprehensive task of completely ignoring what she’d done that day by the river, ever since it had happened. Keeping the memory as far from her thoughts as she possibly could. But writing and actually sending that letter to the squire brought it all to the forefront of her mind. She’d _kissed Ruby!_ A girl she barely knew, whom she had previously had an exceptionally low opinion of at that!

She wouldn’t say she regretted her rather impulsive behavior, in and of itself. But now, having reached out to Ruby, she was struck by doubt and indecision. She had no idea what Ruby thought of the kiss. Or of her. Would she be happy to receive the letter? Bothered by it? Would she write back? All evening and the next day, she spiralled downward with worry.

* * *

It was only when Winter returned from her duties that next evening that Weiss’ fears were abated. And replaced with an entirely new set of anxieties when she was presented with a letter clearly different from her own.

“This is…?”

“A letter,” Winter told her with an amused smirk.

“I can see that,” Weiss echoed, frowning, decidedly not amused, “It’s… from her?”

“Who else would I be hand-delivering you mail from?”

Weiss nodded, looking down at the envelope, “Did she… did she seem- that is, was she… happy? When she got my letter, I mean?”

Winter smiled softly at her sister, “I believe I’ll let you find that out for yourself,” she answered, again turning to take her leave.

Returning to her chambers, Weiss hurriedly yet carefully opened Ruby’s letter, hesitating for a nervous moment before unfolding the message…

> _Dear Princess,_
> 
> _I have never written a letter before, that’s how you’re supposed to start them right?_
> 
> _I’d like to see you again too! And thank you for helping me get sent to the academy! Not that that’s why I helped you; I’d have swam to your side even if I wasn’t a knight!_
> 
> _And don’t worry, I’m healthy as can be! I hope you’re not sick either?_
> 
> _The academy dorms are so nice too! I’m sharing a room with another trainee; she’s helping me write this letter._
> 
> _I can’t wait to see you again as a full-fledged knight!_
> 
> _-Squire Ruby_

Weiss found herself smiling as she read Ruby’s (frankly atrocious) handwriting. She noted that a few letters seemed much more cleanly written, and much of the punctuation was crammed in like an afterthought, likely the work of this roommate. Depositing Ruby’s letter in a desk drawer, Weiss gathered her supplies to immediately begin a response.

> _Dear Ruby,_
> 
> _At least in these letters between us (and your roommate, I suppose) please, address me as Weiss…_

Days bled into weeks into months, with Winter ferrying Weiss’ letters to Ruby one morning, and Ruby’s to Weiss the next evening, almost without fail. Some nights, she returned to tell Weiss that Ruby was out on an expedition, or was injured and couldn’t write. It seemed almost _unfair_ how worried Weiss felt those days and weeks.

Part of her was fascinated, seeing Ruby’s handwriting and general literacy improve over time, each letter cleaner, and with fewer fixes from her roommate, until they disappeared altogether. Despite not having seen her since that day by the river, Weiss felt as though she was there with Ruby as she trained, growing closer to her with each letter, experiencing her growth through them. Their language gradually became more familiar as their exchange went on, Ruby telling her every detail of her training, while Weiss confided in her things she’d never told anyone before, even Winter.

Things like how often her thoughts lingered on that day by the river…

> _My dearest Ruby,_
> 
> _It seems as though the time for these letters is almost at an end. A part of me will miss it, but I cannot wait to see you again. At some point, I began to long for it._
> 
> _I admit, I’ve actually feared the coming of your graduation for some time now, as it presents something of a deadline for me, something I must ask you. But I will now, to give you time to think it over._
> 
> _I want you to be my knight. Officially my bodyguard and defender, but what I truly want is you at my side, as you were that day._
> 
> _I understand that you may not wish for such a restrictive duty, but I felt I must ask all the same. If you would accept this appointment upon your knighting, please, inform Winter. She’ll see to all the formalities leading up to the ceremony._
> 
> _-Yours, Weiss_

It was a bit embarrassing how long she took to write past “I want you.”

If sending the letter with that all-important question made Weiss even more nervous than her first letter had, seeing Winter return the next day behaving notably somber caused her to completely freeze up, overwhelmed by uncountable fears.

Standing before her younger sister, Winter regarded the unnaturally stiff Princess silently for a moment, as rigid as she had ever seen her, hands tucked behind her back.

“You’re sure?” she finally said, breaking the silence between them.

Weiss half-gasped in surprise at being addressed, snapping her out of her stupor. It took her a moment longer to realize what Winter was referring to, but as soon as she had, she nodded her head resolutely.

“Yes. I’m certain,” Weiss stood a bit straighter, looking up at her sister resolutely.

After holding her gaze for a time, Winter relaxed, smiling softly as she presented Weiss with a letter. Staring at it, Weiss hesitated to take it, and when she did, she was unable to resist practically tearing it open as Winter turned and walked away.

There wasn’t a proper letter inside. All that there was, was the word “YES!” scrawled inside a heart drawn over the entire page.

Weiss at least had the good sense to look embarrassed when Winter turned back to her, shock written across her face at the delighted squeal her sister had let out that echoed through the hall.

* * *

A month later, the nobility of Atlas had gathered along with many of its existing knights to celebrate the anointment of the academy’s newest graduates. All said, twelve squires had proven themselves worthy of the honor. Nine were knighted by King Jacques, welcomed into the Atlesian Knight Order. Two were knighted by Princess Winter, selected as elites to serve directly under the Knight-Commander.

There was an air of grandeur about the palace’s throne room, nobles gathered on either side of the central aisle, lined by knights in full armor as one-by-one the squires walked forward to kneel before the throne. Weiss watched, standing beside and behind her father as Winter finished her role in the ceremonies, tapping a ceremonial blade on either shoulder of a girl about Weiss’ own age with long, fluffy red hair.

“I knight thee, Ser Polendina. Rise, and be counted among Atlas’ finest!” Winter’s voice boomed through the hall as her newest knight did just that, beaming happily before taking her place alongside her compatriots.

As Winter stepped back, Weiss stepped forward, taking her place at the top of the stairs before the throne, gazing down the knight-flanked aisle to the vast double-doors which granted entrance to the great hall. They cracked open for the final time that day, and her heart caught in her throat as she saw the woman standing there.

It had been months since she had seen Ruby, and those months had clearly been kind to her. She was taller than she remembered (though she wasn’t sure she had ever seen her standing straight in all truth). The red cape that fluttered behind her as she strode forward towards Weiss was familiar, but the formal tabard she wore under it looked far nicer on her than the squire’s garb had. Her hair seemed different too, shorter, messier in a way, yet it complimented her more confident bearing wonderfully.

But she was still Ruby. The moment their eyes met as she neared, neither of them could look away. It was only in the moment that Weiss saw herself reflected in those silver mirrors, that she realized how she too had changed in the time they had been apart. Grown. Not as much as she’d like, she found, but some.

But she was still Weiss. She saw herself in Ruby’s eyes, and knew that she could continue to grow, with her at her side.

Their eyes remained locked as Ruby knelt before the stairs at the foot of Atlas’ throne. Weiss stepped forward, standing over her, gazing at her reflection, seeing herself smiling.

“Squire Ruby Rose, you have been offered the role of Knight-Protector to a Princess of Atlas. Do you accept this pledge, and in so doing, dedicate your life to the royal family and kingdom of Atlas?”

“This, I swear,” Ruby answered her, finally breaking the link between their eyes, dropping her head as Weiss drew her own ceremonial blade.

“I knight thee, Ser Rose. Rise,” Weiss’ voice echoed as her sister’s had, before quieting, as though just for the two of them, “my knight.”

* * *

A grand ball followed the ceremony, mostly just an excuse for the nobility to indulge, a comparatively rare taste of luxury for many of the attending knights. As the evening wound to its end, Ruby took to her new role, escorting Weiss up to her chambers.

“You know, we haven’t really had the chance to talk, down at the party,” Weiss said, once she was sure they were alone in the hall.

“We didn’t?” Ruby wondered, thinking it over, letting out a soft laugh, “I guess not… feels like we talked all the time, with our letters.”

Weiss hummed in agreement, smiling warmly to herself, “I suppose so, but… you’re here now,” she spoke as though hardly believing it herself, “And I want nothing more than to talk with you, face-to-face.”

“Me too,” Ruby said, smiling at Weiss as they arrived at the doors to her chambers, “Well, here you are.”

“Here we are,” Weiss giggled quietly.

“We?” Ruby tilted her head cutely, “Actually, I never asked where I’d be staying, now that I’m a knight… there are barracks, right?” she turned about, looking around the moon-lit hall and out the vast windows to the grounds beyond.

“Yes, but you won’t be staying in them.”

“I won’t?” Ruby looked back to her, head still tilted curiously.

Again, Weiss giggled at how cute it was, “You’re my knight. As such, you’ll be staying with me.”

Ruby straightened up, watching as Weiss pushed her door open, taking a moment before flushing the same colour as her cape, “Ah?! I-I will?!”

Weiss laughed louder, beckoning Ruby to follow her inside, “There’s an adjacent suite for your use, my knight.”

“Oh! Oh, ah, that makes sense.”

Ruby followed Weiss inside, only for the Princess to shut the door behind her, pinning Ruby against it in one swift motion.

“Of course, you don’t _have_ to,” she trailed off, arms shifting to wrap around Ruby’s neck, feeling the heat creeping up to her face. The knight deeply regretted how even the light, formal armor she wore numbed the feeling of Weiss pressing against her. “Unless you want to…”

Ruby swallowed hard, arms slowly shifting to wrap around Weiss’ waist, eyes wide as she stared back into her icy blues. Her gaze briefly flicked down to the thin pink line of Weiss’ lips, swiftly returning to her eyes after she saw them quirk into a knowing smirk.

“I missed you,” Weiss speaks in a quiet purr, arms tightening their hold around Ruby’s neck, “did you miss me?”

“Ye-“

The rest is swallowed up when Weiss closes the infinitesimal distance between them once again. Where their first kiss had been chaste and soft though, this reunion was hungry and fierce, months of pent up desire unleashed with a desperation that Ruby eagerly returned. The sensations of lips, tongue and teeth blurred, her garb growing unbearably hot with each passing second as she felt Weiss’ fingers weave through her hair.

Somehow, Ruby doubted she’d ever wind up using that suite…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of totally forgot about the "Hugging" bit for the most part...


	3. Time Spent Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Secret Relationship/Valentine/Whispering into Ear_

Atlas was a kingdom with a certain reputation, which could best be summed up as “Cold.” Located far to the north, all seasons but winter were short and mild, the natural cold which surrounded the land only compounded the frosty image presented by its society, particularly the royal family and military.

Despite this however, the people of Atlas held tremendous pride in their kingdom, frequently celebrating their own resilience with a myriad of festivals; some celebrations were local, others imported from foreign lands. Even as greedy and disliked as the present king was, he gladly supported his subject’s revelry, happy to flaunt his own wealth in doing so.

Weiss had largely drowned out her father’s voice when he tried telling her something about “Bread and Circuses.”

In the latter half of Atlas’ lengthy winter, preparations were currently underway for a festival from outside the kingdom, a celebration of love. Looking out one of the palace’s vast windows, through the white blanket of falling snow, down to the streets below, Weiss watched as her subjects went about raising decorations; the various shades of red stood out brilliantly amidst the white snow.

“Were you wanting to go participate in the festival, Princess?”

Weiss turned around to face Ruby, distracted from replying momentarily by a comparison suddenly occurring to her. Her knight watched curiously as she lifted her hand, gently touching the muffler of Ruby’s cape, admiring the way the stark white of her sleeve contrasted with the brilliant red. The two colours really did look wonderful together.

Quickly looking down both ends of the hallway they were in, Weiss leaned in once she confirmed they were alone, pecking Ruby’s cheek softly.

“Perhaps,” she finally answered, turning to walk down the hall; Ruby immediately fell into step with a happy smile on her face. “My father never used to allow me to go out among the citizenry, but now that I have a knight watching over me…”

Ruby’s cheeks had already warmed from the soft kiss, flushing darker still when Weiss looked over her shoulder, smiling back at her. Then Weiss noticed Ruby’s eyes drift past her, blush fading as a tilt of her head gestured for Weiss to look ahead. The sight of her brother having rounded a corner to approach them wiped the smile right off her face.

“Hello sister, how are you this afternoon?” Whitley asked, voice thick with a faux-politeness Weiss had come to find ubiquitous; she questioned if her brother was even capable of sounding genuine anymore.

“…is there something I can do for you, Whitley?” Weiss found herself barely able to restrain the annoyance she felt that her brother hadn’t acknowledged Ruby with so much as a nod.

Whitley scoffed, faking amusement to cover up what Weiss presumed was annoyance, “I can’t greet my own sister on such a fine day?”

Weiss followed his gesturing to one of the windows, staring for a moment at the thickly falling snow, looking perplexed when she faced him again, “I don’t see what’s so fine about it.”

“Why, sister!” Whitley gasped dramatically, smirking at some joke only he found amusing, “Are you saying you don’t enjoy the romantic sentiment of today’s festivities?” Ah. Weiss just frowned as she began to understand her brother’s taunting, “Don’t be so down, I’m sure someone will come along to sweep you off your feet soon enough.”

Smiling _almost_ genuinely, he moved to walk around Weiss, humming to himself as he disappeared down the hall.

“That was… weird,” Ruby said, frowning as she watched him go. “You don’t think he… knows, about us, do you?” she asked, leaning in to whisper to Weiss.

Weiss’ frown deepened, brow cinched in thought, a hand cupping over her mouth, “No… which makes what he said all the more worrying…”

“What do you mean?”

“…nothing,” Weiss answered, shaking her head, arm dropping to her side as she resumed walking, “I think I would like to pay the festival grounds a visit.”

“Really?!” Ruby chirped happily, following Weiss back to their room.

In the Princess’ chambers, Weiss dressed in an extravagant, fluffy white coat to endure the cold, while Ruby threw on a thicker cloak with a similar white trim around the shoulders.

“Gotta be careful that I don’t lose you in the snow,” Ruby teased, looking Weiss over in her heavy coat.

“Mmm, well, I trust that if anyone could find me, it’s you my knight,” Weiss replied affectionately, stepping into Ruby, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Ruby eagerly returned the affection, gloved hands intertwining with Weiss’.

Their shared chambers were the only place they could be so openly affectionate, free from the prying eyes of royalty, servants and citizens. While hardly the most stressful restriction either felt, it wore on them nonetheless, annoying Weiss that she had to check her surroundings before kissing Ruby or being unable to hold her hand or arm without appearing too casual. So, they savoured the moments alone, gently leaning into each other, until the heat of their winter wear began to grow oppressive; they had to either go out as planned, or strip back down to remain inside, alone together.

Tempting as the latter was, Weiss had decided to take in the festivities in town, and so she would. Reluctantly, she broke her lips from Ruby’s, taking a step back, catching her breath, smiling at the disappointed whine Ruby let out.

“Come on.”

Leaving their chambers, the two walked hand-in-hand until they reached the more frequented parts of the palace, Ruby falling into her proper place, following just behind Weiss. When they approached, the palace doors were opened, the cold washing over them as they stepped outside. Pulling their winter clothing closer around themselves, they proceeded through the grounds, guards opening the gates into the castle town when they saw the two approaching.

Despite the heavy snowfall, the town was bustling with life; red decorations lined shops and homes, bringing splashes of colour to the white-coated stonework. Even in the chill air, the warm scent of treats being made for the occasion stood out, drawing attention to numerous vendors who had set up stalls along the thoroughfare.

And that, as she paused to greet some of the people stopping to bow to her, is when Weiss noticed her knight lagging behind a bit. Turning, she saw Ruby staring at one stand, eagerly parting with a handful of coins, receiving a bag in return.

“Aren’t you supposed to be keeping an eye on me?” Weiss remarked with a wry smile.

Ruby looked over, quickly hurrying to close the relatively short distance between them, “But Wei-“ she stopped short, realizing her error seeing the panicked warning in Weiss’ eyes, “I’m sorry, Princess. But look, I got some chocolates!”

Weiss watched her knight reach into the bag, fishing out a creamy brown block, offering it out to her. She regarded the treat, contemplating the offer for a moment. It wouldn’t be too improper to accept a simple gift like this from her guardian, right?

Yes, she concluded, that much should be fine, even in the public eye. Taking the chocolate with a smile, she popped it into her mouth, savoring the rich flavor. Ruby again reached into the bag, taking out another piece for herself.

“So, what would you like to do, Princess?”

Weiss thought the question over, looking around the bustling, snowy street for anything that caught her interest. As she looked through the crowd at various tents and stands, something did catch her eye: the vast majority of those enjoying the festivities were couples. Hardly surprising, given the nature of today’s celebrations, but the realization gave her pause, lips falling into a frown, heart aching as she found herself longing to be so openly affectionate with Ruby. She also realized how limited her enjoyment of the festival would be, as many of the activities seemed geared towards couples.

Finally, she spotted one tent with a small line outside it, a few lone individuals standing between couples. Curious, she approached, standing at the back of the line. The man in front of her, noticing someone coming up behind him, looked back casually, eyes widening when he saw the pair standing there now.

“Your Highness!” he turned, bowing to her, his partner doing the same.

The shout caught the attention of the entire line, who all fell into step, parting the way to usher Weiss to the head of the line. Despite her trying to argue that she was fine waiting her turn, the insistent citizens refused to have her waiting on them, and soon she stood at the entrance of the tent, Ruby staying just behind her all the while.

“Next!” a voice inside soon called, the previous customer looking wide-eyed at the Princess standing outside as she exited the tent.

“Wait here,” Weiss commanded.

Ruby frowned uncertainly, eying the tent flap judgingly, “Are you sure?”

It was another of those things that Weiss too questioned where they fell on the sliding scale of impropriety. In partaking of these activities prepared for couples, was it better to have Ruby stand apart as they supposedly were, or remain dutifully by her side despite possibly projecting the image of a couple?

The former, Weiss decided, in this instance, “Yes. I’m sure whoever’s inside is no threat to me, and you’ll make sure none approach.”

“…of course,” Ruby finally acquiesced, moving to stand guard while Weiss entered the tent.

The inside of the tent was surprisingly toasty, a small stove placed off to one side filling the enclosure with warmth. Beyond that, the only other furnishings were two chairs on either side of a round table, covered by a cloth, with a curiously ornate golden lamp balanced in the middle.

“Why, if it isn’t the Princess of Atlas herself!”

Weiss took a seat on the open chair across from the tent’s lone other occupant, looking at her from across the table. The woman had long blue hair, perfectly matched to her eyes, even dressing in similarly dyed sheer, gold-adorned garb, which left little to the imagination, much of her marble-white skin uncovered. Weiss wondered how she could possibly be comfortable wearing such light cloths, even with the stove warming her tent.

“Welcome to my humble abode! Tell me, do you know what it is I do?” Weiss shook her head ‘no’, “I am a granter of knowledge,” she answered, gesturing to a deck of cards between herself and the lamp, “and in honor of these celebrations, I have taken it upon myself to gift the good people of Atlas as it pertains to their love lives.”

“A fortune teller?” Weiss concluded, frowning skeptically.

“Something like that,” she answered with a soft chuckle. “You may call me Jinn. Now, shall we begin?”

“…alright,” not like she had anything to lose, after all. She’d already come in, It would be ridiculous to just up and leave, even if she didn’t quite believe in having her fortune read.

Nodding, Jinn deftly toyed with her cards, splitting, shuffling and rearranging the deck with seeming abandon, humming a little tune to herself all the while. Weiss watched as she finished, beginning to pluck card after card from the deck, laying them on the table around the lamp.

“Hmm, not the best life at home, I see.”

Weiss’ frown deepened. Her father’s reputation was nigh abysmal, so it wasn’t entirely unexpected for someone to make such an inference about living with him. Still, it felt rather presumptuous, even if it was true.

“A grey sky, yet I see you’ve found a silver lining…”

Weiss thought she saw something unexpected, eyes flicking down to the lamp, widening as for the briefest second she swore she could see herself and Ruby, curled up under a tree on a rainy day amidst the foggy blue.

“But it’s not enough, hmm? Not when expectation and propriety weigh on your mind and heart…”

“What are you-“ Weiss felt her heartbeat pick up, panic setting in. Surely she was imagining things. Surely this random fortune teller couldn’t possibly know.

“And now, for the future,” more cards were lain on the table, a frown pulling at Jinn’s lips, “I see darker skies in your future, Princess.”

“Darker skies?” Weiss repeated tentatively, eyes again drawn to the cloudy blue lamp.

Whatever warmth she felt inside the tent was sapped in an instant, a chill running down her spine at the briefly visible image of Ruby, lying in the snow, riddled with arrows.

“A difficult path lies ahead of you, should you choose to walk it. One fraught with danger, and great potential for sorrow.”

Weiss swallowed heavily, abruptly standing, almost knocking the chair over, barely stopping herself from outright running out of the tent.

“Good luck, Princess,” Jinn called after her.

“Princess?” Weiss heard Ruby call to her as she exited back out into the cold.

She didn’t stop. She turned down the street, striding away from the crowds, still barely keeping herself from running.

“Princess?!” Ruby’s voice grew more worried as she hurried after her.

Weiss kept going, darting down side-streets and snow-packed alleys, putting more distance between herself and the thoroughfare. Finally, she emerged into an empty park, the untouched blanket of snow covering the ground beautifully illustrating that no one had come this way for some time.

“Weiss!” Ruby called out from behind her.

Weiss turned, immediately slamming into Ruby’s chest. Her momentum sent them both tumbling into the snow, a swift spin ensuring that Weiss landed on top of Ruby rather than the other way around. Ruby kept her arms around Weiss after they crashed together, holding her as the Princess clung to her, burying her face in her shoulder.

“Weiss? What’s wrong?” Ruby asked, voice soft and concerned.

She was taken back to that day, so long ago now, feeling Weiss shaking, crying quietly in her arms.

“I love you.”

Ruby let out a soft gasp, almost not believing the teary whisper she’d heard in her ear. But with how she felt her heart almost beating out of her chest, she was sure it was real. Lying there in the snow, she shifted, resting her head against Weiss’, feeling her nuzzle into her in kind.

“I love you too, Weiss.”

* * *

“What?” Weiss stood before her brother, stiff and cold as he smiled at her so un-sweetly.

Just behind her, Ruby was just as stiff, trying -and failing- desperately to appear impassive.

“Why, what’s the matter sister? With how… bitter, you seemed the other day, I thought you’d be delighted by this news!” Whitley’s smile turned distinctly darker, “Father has arranged for you to be married.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo, cliffhangers \o/  
> And I'm only three days late! I hate working.

**Author's Note:**

> Advanced notice: I got _nothin'._


End file.
